Sebastian's Birthday
by Broken Solstice
Summary: Blaine forgets Sebastian's birthday. A hint of Niff.


Summary - Blaine forgets Sebastian's birthday

Rating - T

Pairing - Blaine/Sebastian

Disclaimer - I own nothing. I don't own Glee nor the characters that appear in it.

AN - okaay, so this is my first fanfic ever~ I really hope you like it! Sorry about the spelling mistakes :D I looked through it and all and I hope I fixed the mistakes!

Sebastian was sitting in the house he and Blaine shares, waiting for him to come home from accompanying Kurt home after school and possibly other things that don't involve Sebastian.

He looks out the window, looking for his curly-haired lover, curled up on the couch with his knees tucked under his chin. He looks at the clock, 6:30 P.M. He clicks on the television waiting for the day to be over, by himself, no Blaine.

Sebastian isn't concentrating on the show on TV, too busy thinking of things he and Blaine could be doing right now, cuddling, dinner, maybe even a hot makeout session in their room. Then his thoughts interrupted by his doorbell. Sebastian grins widely, rushing to unlock the door but greeted with Jeff and Nick, not Blaine.

They hold out a decorated box and walk in without Sebastian's consent, Jeff smiles, "Happy Birthday Sebastian! Are we interrupting anything? Doing anything hot-n-heavy this evening? Where's Blaine anyway?".

Sebastian responds by casting his eyes down and settling back on the couch. "Blaine's not here. He's still with Kurt, probably eating swallowing each others faces laughing at how I stupid I am". Jeff and Nick put the box on the table and sit side-by-side beside Sebastian. Nick slings his arm around Sebastian's shoulders and tells him it's not true, that Blaine will be home soon.

Sebastian sighs deeply and Jeff opens the box revealing a pink and white cake, with poorly written words that say 'Happy Birthday Sebastian' with hearts drawn everywhere. Sebastian glances towards the two couple beside him holding hands.

"Hey, we tried, we are not artists as you can see" Jeff says pointing at the hearts.

Sebastian feels like his heart swelled up, and tears are forming from the corner of his eyes, just a little though. "Thank you guys, but can we celebrate later? I'm just… really tired" Sebastian says as he untucks his knees and stand up, "I'll be in my room finishing homework, you guys can stay and watch TV if you want" as adds while walking up the stairs to his room.

Nick stares at Jeff and he looks back. Sebastian can hear them whispering reassuring words to each other, then kissing each others lip. And Sebastian shuts his door and huddles under the covers, his huddled form trembling and little sobs could be heard from where his friends were downstairs. He lies there waiting for the day to be over soon, like now. Tears are streaming down one side of his face and he wipes it away with the covers. The thought that Blaine had forgotten his birthday because of Kurt had finally sunk into his mind.

—-

Jeff dials Blaine's number and waits for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"What the hell are you doing, man?" Jeff whispers quietly, enough so they don't wake up Sebastian.

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking" he replies sarcastically.

Jeff rolls his eyes, "But we can't say the same for Sebastian. Are you still with Kurt?".

"I am, what's wrong with Sebastian?" His voice a bit worried.

"Just go back home, you'll see"

—-

The door knocks and Jeff rushes to open it, Nick following. "What are you two doing here?" Blaine asks pointing to the two.

"What day do you think it is today?" Blaine steps into the house and shrugs. "Figure it out, were leaving" He takes Nicks hand and pulls Nick towards him.

The door shuts and and Blaine is left standing there dumbfounded, before shrugging his jacket off and strides to the living room where he finds the decorated box and opens it. "Shit" he closes the box and rushes up the stairs to his room. He finds Sebastian's trembling form on the bed and walks towards him. He stares at Sebastian's innocent tear-stained face for a moment and shakes Sebastian awake. Blaine hears him whimper them rubs his eye.

Sebastian looks up at Blaine then puts on his signature smirk. "Hey Killer" just as he sits up Blaine tugs him to his chest, where Sebastian's face is just above Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine squeezes his eyes closed. "I'm sorry Sebastian, I forgot. I lost track of time, I'm so sorry"

Sebastian looks over Blaine's shoulder. He clenched his fists trying to hold back tears. "Do you still love me?" His voice wavering.

Blaine pulls him away from his chest and was greeted with his lover with tears streaming down his face. He looks so vulnerable, Blaine feels his heart crack knowing he caused this. He quickly pulls Sebastian into a heated kiss. Sebastian gasps, Blaine takes advantage and slithers his tongue into his mouth. Sebastian slowly closes his eyes and melts into the kiss. They continue until Sebastian feels Blaine nudged his knees open with his leg and settles it so Blaine's knee is pressed against his crotch, causing Sebastian to snap his eyes open and moan quietly into Blaine's mouth. He separates the kiss, but Blaine's knees are still between his legs. "Does that answer your question?" Blaine grins.

"You still want me? Not Kurt?"

"Don't be stupid" Blaine responds causing Sebastian to flinch and presses his knees harder onto Sebastian's now throbbing crotch, "I love you, and I always will". Sebastian moans louder and slowly starts to gyrate his hips against Blaine's knee. Blaine rubs his knee harder against his pulsing crotch and Sebastian wraps his arms around Blaine's neck and legs around his waist.

"Mmm, Blaine… feels so good, oh god", he loses control and humps his knee, precome soaking through his briefs and jeans with every thrust he makes. He lifts his hips so that he brushes his balls and continues thrusting down into Blaine. Just when Sebastian was about to scream release, Blaine pulled his knee away, making his lover groan. "Why did you stop?"

"Teaching you a lesson. Look, I'm really sorry about today, can you forgive me?" Blaine caresses his cheek.

"I forgive you, but I'd rather we focus on this" Sebastian giggles pointing at the wet spot.

"Later, I'm hungry. So first, let's eat cake".

Sebastian gasps in response, "Where's Jeff and Nick?" eyes wide, worried that they might've heard what happened in their room. Blaine tells him and they go downstairs to the couch. Blaine cuts the cake and hands the piece to Sebastian.

"Happy Birthday"


End file.
